


Blood and Water

by MysticElf21



Series: Fearshipping Fictober 2020 [14]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27018718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticElf21/pseuds/MysticElf21
Relationships: Astral/Tenjou Kaito
Series: Fearshipping Fictober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947661
Kudos: 1





	Blood and Water

"You better leave now." Kite said, extending his fangs as he took a step forward. "I don't look kindly upon  _ betrayal. _ "

"We do not have to do this, Kite." Astral said, holding his hands out. "I respect you, Kite, but I believe there is a better way than treating humans as if they are no better than livestock-"

"It's nature, you and I both know-"

"Vampires are hardly natural, Kite." Astral said. "We have been at war with the humans for how long? Vampires die, humans die, and for what?"

"So we can feed-"

"We can feed off of blood packs. We don't have to kill humans. Look around you, Kite." Astral gestured. "The vampires in power here don't enslave humans out of necessity. They do it out of sadistic enjoyment."

Astral reached out a hand. "Please, Kite, come with me."


End file.
